In Loving Memory of Neliel Tu Oderschvank
by whoosh19
Summary: Grimmjow tries to cope with the loss of a friend, a comrade, his lover.


Ohhhkaaay. I got inspiration in the shower to do something like this. It was intended for Ulquiorra and Orihime, but I kinda doubted my skills to write something good enough for them—their characters are so rounded, it makes me shiver ;))  
>Even I don't think I did much of a good job on this one... but when inspirations come, ya listen, right? Maybe someone'll enjoy it.<p>

* * *

><p>The sand stirred calmly in the breeze.<p>

It was pitch black as always in Hueco Mundo. The artificial moon glowed with false light, reflecting onto the white granules that etched the earth of the darkened world to no end. The Las Noches castle stood proudly as the only settlement in the vast realm, housing many arrancar and hollows who were, in the least, content with what they had.

Well, _most_ of them.

Nobody had noticed—and it wasn't like anyone would care, either—that a burly, rough, uncontrollable beast had lost his meaning. Business went on as usual, and nobody really even talked to the beast in question. To them, he was just another waste of time, a creation that shouldn't have been dwelled upon.

And yet, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez couldn't care less about the way people viewed him. Not right now, at least; there was no way he would let any species, be it hollow, human, shinigami, or anything else look down on him.

It was just that… he wasn't himself anymore.

When he had come back to Hueco Mundo after travelling to the Living World to pay a certain orange-haired shinigami a deadly visit, he had heard the news.

She was gone.

For good.

It was Halibel Tia who revealed it to him. Told him that she had come back from some intense training. That she was weak beyond belief when Nnoitra Jiruga pounced on her and killed her mercilessly.

At first, he didn't believe it one bit.

How could the former tercera Espada be taken out by a mere quinto? But then the tanned woman expanded on the story… that the octava Espada Szayel Aporro Granz was involved in it too, and that was when an empty feeling dropped in his stomach.

Sure, the woman could take out the quinto Espada. Maybe even the quinto and the octava Espada together. But she had been _training_, for crying out loud. Grimmjow knew, probably better than anyone else, that the woman in subject did not take training lightly. She could bring herself to Death's house, knocking like a maniac, and not give a damn in the world, all because of training.

And when the news sunk in, that Neliel Tu Oderschvank was dead, he suddenly lost all feeling in his body. He had stalked slowly away from Halibel silently with his mind deadly empty.

It was unnerving.

It was abnormal.

What was this… pain inside of him?

He didn't want to go on living anymore, but he could not understand why.

He'd always wanted to torture Nnoitra Jiruga to death, but the sudden flare of intense excitement at the thought baffled him.

Why did he feel so… empty? So dull?

It couldn't be because she died, could it?

No.

That was complete foolishness. How could someone like him, who has seen people fall dead at his feet, be moved by such a minute loss?

He suddenly stopped in his tracks silently. His head jerked upwards to look at the deadening darkness that was called the sky aimlessly.

He knew why he was so moved. Why did he ever try deceiving himself?

It was because he had loved her more than any being in his life.

Sure he had had a funny way of showing it. Sure they had ended up fighting and quarrelling most of the time. That didn't change the truth, that there had been something between them.

_Why… why did she… have to… go…?_

She had become a part of his life. They weren't separable.

But if "till death do us part" went for married couples, their little love-hate relationship had nothing on fate.

_If only… if only she'd killed that bastard since._

Grimmjow had no idea how he was going to murder Nnoitra Jiruga and Szayel Aporro Grantz, but he knew when.

And that was the next time he saw them.

They truly did not deserve to live; they took away his source of life, his source of energy.

Why?

Because of their selfish motives.

The sexta Espada began to walk again, this time with a true destination in mind.

It couldn't wait any longer.

Grimmjow knew that Nel would not be happy with his decision by the time he joined her in the afterlife, but he would not have it otherwise.

Oh yes, he was going to crush Nnoitra Jiruga.

It was definitely payback time.

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's the end! Tell me how you think I did, it really helps so I can improve on my writing skills.<p>

I am still coming along with my first GrimmNel story; it has 21 chapters as of today! I'll probably finish with around 30 chapters—that's a lot! As of the time I'll finish it—I really don't know; my courses this year are INTENSE! I'll try my very best to AT LEAST write a sentence a day lol. WHERE IS THAT GUNNA GET ME? T.T

Take care guys, and thank youu!


End file.
